


Club Night

by JoAsakura



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stakeouts suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Night

"I hate this." Rictor stated firmly. "Surveillance sucks."

Darwin let out a long suffering sigh, eyes glowing faintly red in darkened hearse. "*You* asked for this, remember?"

Rictor slumped further down in the driver's seat, peering through the night vision goggles at the disco across the way. "I *asked* to go on the mission to the club. I *assumed* I would be going INTO the club. Not sitting out here with you. No offence, or anything."

"Well, it's been a real treat and a half listening to you whine for the last hour, I gotta tell you. No offence or anything." Darwin grumbled and ate another donut. "I get it. You're jealous, aren't you?"

From across the street, an insistent bass made the pavement throb.

"I'm *concerned.*" Rictor looked back at him, pulling the goggles off and grabbing a donut. "'Star doesn't do well in places like that. He gets... a little jumpy. A woman grabbed his junk in one once. And he's all alone in there."

"He's with *Monet*" Darwin groused, sounding a bit jealous himself. "He's hardly alone. And they do make a really stunning couple."

"they're totally wrong for each other." Rictor said gloomily around a mouthful of bavarian cream. "she's just going to break his heart."

"They're completely wrong for each other." Darwin echoed. "I saw what he was doing when we went to Utopia, you know. If it has a pulse..."

"Are you calling him a slut?" Rictor jabbed a finger at Darwin, spraying filling at him and heedless of the windows shattering behind them. "Because he's just confused."

"CONFUSED? Is that why you needed to go buy a LEASH?" Darwin smacked Rictor with his donut, splattering apple filling across the interior of the car.

"THAT is none of your business the leash is." Rictor shouted. The two of them, shackled in place by their seatbelts, flailed at each other, sending the rest of the donuts flying, until there was a thump on the roof of the hearse and both he and Darwin squeaked in unison.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" Monet pounded on the roof. "I'll cover you!" The car lurched again as she launched herself into the air.

Shatterstar slid through the rear window as she yelled, the club-going clothes that they'd outfitted him in covered in soot. "Fekt, that was entertaining." He grinned madly as he clambered into the car. "You should drive quickly now, Julio. The drug lords are very angry with us." There was a great deal of shouting outside now.

'Star paused as Rictor started the hearse. "Why does it look like a bakery exploded in here?" He asked as a bullet pinged off the side.

Rictor gunned it and stared straight ahead. "This is why you shouldn't go to clubs without me."


End file.
